


thin ice

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Post-Canon, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “This is ridiculous,” Anne grumbled.





	thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put this in the ficlet collection, but I'm fond of it and it's on the longer so I decided to post it on its own. The Prompt used was: “Keep your eyes on me.”

“This is ridiculous,” Anne grumbled.

Phillip chuckled beside her, and moved around so he was facing her. “It will be fun, I promise.” 

Anne let her gaze drift around the frozen pond, some of the others were doing their best to skate around the icy deathtrap. A few being pushed around on skating chairs, and that seemed far less worrisome to Anne. Although given the current speed with which some of them were going, it seemed a recipe for disaster. 

Quietly, Anne wondered how she ever let Phillip talk her into this. She turned her attention back on him, was met with earnest blue eyes, and knew  _ that _ was exactly how he had talked her into this. 

“It just seems a little... dangerous.” Anne glanced down at the sharp blades currently attached to her feet. She could imagine a hundred different scenarios where that would end badly.

This time Phillip laughed outright, eyes crinkling at the corners before he bent his head forward to collect himself enough to speak. “Says the woman who defies gravity every night.” 

Anne slapped his shoulder out of annoyance, the force of it dulled by her glove and his overcoat. Though the movement was enough to nearly make her lose her balance, her feet shifting of their own accord as the blades slid against the ice. 

Phillip caught her with a steadying hand on her waist, bringing them flush together so she could regain her balance. Then all, too soon, he was pulling away and holding out his gloved hands. 

“Keep your eyes on mine, don’t look down, and I promise I won’t let you fall.”

She glowered at him as she slipped her hands into his. “Isn’t that what I said to do you when I got you on the trapeze?” 

He grinned broadly at her and shrugged one shoulder. “Same rules apply.” 

Anne was half-way tempted to stick out her tongue at him, but instead focused on the others gliding around the pond. Most of them seemed to be getting the hang of it. Even W.D. was doing surprisingly well. 

“What do I do?” she asked. 

“Learn forward a bit, and push off with your back foot.” 

She did as Phillip instructed, her front foot wobbling the entire time as she slowly, hesitantly gilded forward. Although the further along she went, the more accomplished she felt and perhaps Phillip had been right: it was fun. 

Eventually she felt brave enough to let go of Phillip’s hands, though he remained close, hands out if she needed to the extra support. Even though he had said not to look down, Anne found herself staring at her feet as she moved slowly across the pond. 

“You look adorable when you’re concentrating.” 

“Stop it.” Anne fought a grin as her eyes remained locked on the ice in front of her. 

“It’s true. You knit your eyebrows together and stick your tongue out a little bit. It’s very endearing.” 

“Phillip Carlyle!” she shrieked and finally looked up, only to find him a short distance away. Anne felt her eyes go wide, realizing she was alone. 

At that moment Walter and W.D. careened past her, laughing loudly as they raced from one side of the pond to the other. Anne was so startled she felt her center of gravity shift, started to tilt backward as her feet skidded and slipped on the ice. She was bracing herself for the fall, until she felt Phillip’s arms lock about her waist. Anne wound her arms tightly around his neck and clung to him while she attempted to calm her racing heart after the panic of nearly falling. 

“I don’t think I like ice skating,” she finally said, face nestled between his neck and the collar of his jacket. 

“All right, just hang onto me, and then we’ll get roasted chestnuts.” With great care, Phillip slowly pulled back from Anne, though he kept an arm around her waist while she kept hers slung over his shoulders. 

“Is that a reward or a bribe?” she asked as they made their back to the bank. 

“A bribe,” he said with a grin. “I need to get you back to land somehow.” 

Despite herself, Anne giggled, and before she really knew it they were back at the edge of the pond. Thankful to be off the ice, Anne quickly set about releasing her feet from the skates.

Anne found a bench to sit on, watching everyone else as they had their fun, waiting for Phillip to return with the chestnuts. She only had to wait a short time as he found his seat beside her and passed her the paper full of the warm chestnuts. Taking off her gloves, she held it in her hands and let it warm her fingers. 

Enjoying the warmth, she was almost too distracted to notice Phillip leaning in close before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“What was that?” she asked, craning her neck to look at him. 

“Your reward.” 

Anne made a face, nose scrunched. “I don’t think it was worth it.”

Phillip pretended to look offended while he glanced around, and saw that no one was paying them any mind. Then he lifted his hand up and cupped her jaw, his palm pleasantly warm, and laid his lips against hers in a soft, lingering kiss. 

“All right,” Anne said when he pulled back, a smile spreading across her face. “That was worth it.” 


End file.
